


巴恩斯中士和他的灵魂

by makimaki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimaki/pseuds/makimaki
Summary: 詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士打算送走他的灵魂。（旧文补档）





	巴恩斯中士和他的灵魂

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇仿王尔德童话《打鱼人和他的灵魂》所作。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士打算送走他的灵魂。而事情的起因是这样的：

在他参军得到中士军衔之前，征兵处那位军官，那位比他高整整一头、壮二十磅的姓柯林斯的上尉，看过申请表后，盯着他的眼睛问道：

“你想去107部队？”

詹姆斯巴恩斯挺直了腰板，目视前方：“是，长官。”

柯林斯上尉若有所思地点点头，他知道这位忠诚可靠，热爱祖国的年轻人的父亲，在牺牲前曾是107部队的一员。年轻人显然希望追随父亲的脚步，为粉碎海德拉的阴谋，为保护世界人民而英勇作战。恐怕这位名为詹姆斯的年轻人，在抵达前线之前的最后一刻，心中也满怀这样的抱负。

“非常好，就等指令下达吧。”

“是，长官。”詹姆斯稚嫩的嗓音中充满了期待。

“你是个好孩子，战场却比你想象得残酷多啦，”上尉打了个哈欠，他值了一天班，实在需要回去休息。但还有最后一句忠告，他需要送给这位满怀激情的年轻人，柯林斯上尉揉了揉眼睛，“为了战争的胜利，你真的准备好抛弃你的灵魂了吗？为了在你背后的人民，就算变成机器，舍弃人性，你也愿意吗？”

詹姆斯满眼都写着不可思议，他洪亮的声音低了下去，没什么底气地问道：“我不知道还要送走灵魂，长官。非得这样吗？”

“没错，孩子。如果你是一名忠诚的士兵，这就是必须的。拖着脆弱的灵魂，暴露在枪口下时间越长起来，没有人不发疯的。到时候你就会先被灵魂的重负压垮，变成队伍的负担。再说灵魂实在是无谓得很，这种东西，看不见摸不着，丢了也没什么影响，我劝你还是趁早送走为妙。”

为了忠诚，年轻的中士决定送走他的灵魂。

他先去找牧师。牧师听说詹姆斯要送走自己的灵魂，顿时脸色刷白，不由分说把他推搡出屋子。 

“你真是疯了，会想要抛弃灵魂！失去灵魂的人和恶魔有什么区别？你快走，离开我的屋子！” 

詹姆斯被关在门外，仍试图恳求：“求您了，我要去参军，我真的需要这么做。无论什么代价，我都愿意交换。”

“作践自己的人，和魔鬼做交易去吧！”牧师吼道。

詹姆斯找不到魔鬼，但他去拜访了一位魔术师。他从准战友那里得知，这位魔术师帮助许多士兵送走他们的灵魂。但魔术师却从没动过送走自己灵魂的念头。

“小伙子，你的灵魂长得可爱极了。”魔术师向他抛了个媚眼，“看不出来，你还真绝情呀。”

詹姆斯的脸微微发红，他轻咳一声：“您能看见我的灵魂？”

魔术师的笑声尖锐嘶哑，她捂住胸口，故作惋惜道：“当然，我可是魔术师啊。这是我见过的最漂亮的一个。你的灵魂长得和你像极啦，甚至比你自己的相貌还漂亮那么一点。你知道，许多人也许长得还不错，他们的灵魂却丑死了。”

詹姆斯的脸彻底红了，虽然他知道魔术师对每个人都这么说。他顿时心痛起来，为自己未曾谋面的灵魂感到难过。但他严肃地站起身，虚心向魔术师请教：“能得到这样的夸奖，我非常荣幸。可是，我该怎么送走他呢？”

魔术师的眼珠滴溜溜转了两圈，在诱惑和危险中抉择，最后她还是叹着气向年轻人摆了摆手：“算啦，年轻人。打消你的念头吧，送走灵魂或许是一时的解脱，却是一生的伤痛。我送走过太多灵魂，将来总要遭报应的，所以现在我做件好事，劝你不要送走他。你的灵魂好极啦。”

到底怎样的灵魂才是漂亮的，是可爱的，是好极了的呢，詹姆斯的心里充满了疑问。

年轻的中士有一位从小到大的好朋友，叫做史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他们彼此要好，不仅是玩伴，更是莫逆之交。每当史蒂夫遇到困难，中士总会慷慨地施以援手，同时也小心维护着对方的自尊心。

他们简直完全不同的两类人，一个瘦小得像根棍，另一个高大健美；一个是面色苍白的病秧子，另一个却健康活泼，有着漂亮的红唇。一个喜欢绘画，另一个爱好运动；一个脾气又倔又冲，另一个性情温和、甚至有些优柔寡断。

两个人差异大到这种程度，还是彼此的好朋友的原因，或许就是他们的灵魂太合得来，有着惊人的一致性和契合度。当瘦小的罗杰斯躺在病床上，他只要动一下嘴角，不等他开口，詹姆斯就知道他需要什么。而詹姆斯一个人坐着默默焦虑什么时，罗杰斯也总能心领神会。他们的关系似乎太好了，甚至有时超出了友谊的限度。在这个年代，男人之间的亲吻绝对打破了绅士的道德准则。

詹姆斯从魔术师那里回来的路上，史蒂夫被街头混混堵在了巷子里。詹姆斯二话不说，狠狠踢了那人的屁股。字面意义上的那种。

“我总觉得，有时候你就是喜欢找揍。”詹姆斯无奈地笑。

“你的指令到了？”史蒂夫擦了擦发肿的嘴角，打量詹姆斯的军装。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士，107部队，明天出发去英国。”詹姆斯一把揽过好友的肩，拉着他去看“未来”。史蒂夫在他不注意时望着他，捕捉到一丝忧虑的气息。

这晚他们缠绵了许久。詹姆斯比平日更要热情，过后他愧疚地向史蒂夫道歉，他在不合时宜的时候几次无视了史蒂夫的健康问题。史蒂夫把气喘匀，满怀温柔地拍着中士的背，轻声笑了：“我很喜欢……当你失控的时候。”他的声音有些沙哑。

他们都不想谈论战争，没有人想。但战争带来的伤痛总要有人去分担。史蒂夫翻过身，和詹姆斯面对面躺着，呼吸彼此的呼吸。

“你受委屈，不开心了总会和我说，向我抱怨。”史蒂夫用手耙梳詹姆斯汗湿的一缕缕细发，水蓝的眼睛看进詹姆斯的灰绿，“今天你不说，你以为我就不知道吗。”

中士心想，你的确是不知道的。

过了半晌，詹姆斯终于开口了：“因为我要走了，史蒂夫。”

但他却不打算带上他的灵魂。

史蒂夫只是紧紧地抱住他，一秒也不愿放开：“你还会回来。”

“是啊，伙计。”詹姆斯悄悄哭了，他把自己的灵魂想象成史蒂夫的模样。

当然，他的灵魂不会跟着他一起回来。

年轻的中士在深夜趁好友熟睡时溜出门外，一口气从布鲁克林跑到码头上。他终于打听到了送走灵魂的方法。今夜是满月，月光明亮得足以使城里人啧啧称奇。詹姆斯背对着月亮，他的影子投映在面前的岩石上，比他瘦小得多。

中士掏出了他的小刀。

“对不起，你没有做错任何事，但我却不得不丢下你，”中士的眼泪划过他俊美的面庞，“士兵总是要为战争胜利付出代价。如果我不送走你，当我在做坏事时你会阻挠我，我就做不成士兵了。”

中士的灵魂幽幽地叹了口气，好像已经不堪重负：“做了坏事却能赢得胜利，世界上所有的军官都习以为常了。你和他们却是不一样的。”

“我身不由己。”詹姆斯深深叹气。

中士的灵魂摇了摇头，在月下的码头上踱步：“你是为了爱身不由己。你是个好人，但不想在战场上死去。”他的灵魂很聪明，比中士要聪明得多，灵魂知道中士想要的是什么。

“如果你一定要送走我，”灵魂坚持道，“请你把心也一并给我吧。你的心里充满着爱，对我而言，没有心的流浪太苦了。”

中士断然拒绝了他：“不，我不能放弃这个。我送走你，就是因为我不能放弃这个。你还不明白吗，在心与灵魂中间，我只能选一个。”

“噢，”灵魂懊恼而伤心地垂下了头，“是呀，你选了爱。可没有了灵魂，你指望他还爱你什么呢？”

“我指望他活着。”中士别开了视线。

“即使你不再是原来的你？”

两人沉默了一阵，灵魂最后对中士道别，伤心的蓝眼睛里却没有泪水：“即便如此，如果你能守住你的心，能深埋你的爱，即使你变坏了，我最终也不会弃你而去。战争过去，我会来见你，在爱出现的地方。”

中士出神地望着自己的影子，慢慢弯下身，用小刀沿着两只鞋子的轮廓边缘细细地割下去，画出一个圈。他没有感到痛。他割完了左边，又继续转向右边。等全部完成时，影子脱离开了他的身体，纵身跃入水中，消失不见了。

在影子入水的前一刻，借着月光，年轻的中士看清了他的模样。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士如愿送走了他的灵魂。

十天之后，年轻的中士成功完成了第一次暗杀，目标纷纷倒在他的准星中央，他的手端得很稳，指间未曾沾染半滴鲜血。


End file.
